All I Wanted
by numbah 1 HPFan
Summary: All Tonks wanted was to learn the name of this guy and steal his heart away. Now she's housing a wanted murderer, and hanging around with a werewolf. On top of that, she's becoming a part of an illegal movement that could get her fired! NT&RL please revie
1. Chapter 1

All I Wanted

PROLOGUE

**I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter**

**_All right, this is my latest story!!! I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

_**

At first I wanted to join the Order to help fight, you know? Wanted to give that bastard, You-Know-Who, a run for his money. Well, maybe I'd leave that to Dumbledore. But, regardless, I still went to Hogwarts to sign up or take the test or whatever it is I had to do to get in, not once dreaming that I'd get rejected. I mean, I had just gotten my Auror's license!

Well, I walked up those way too familiar stairs, watching my footing carefully. But to no avail, because I still slid and landed on my butt. Of course even two years after graduation, I still couldn't get up those godforsaken stairs!

"Want a hand?" I looked up to see a rather attractive man holding his hand out to me. He had soft, mousy-brown hair covered in lighter streaks of brown, if that were possible. His soft gray eyes looked as if they were trying to conceal laughing at my clumsiness. Whatever, I laugh at the crap I do all the time anyway.

"Thanks," I said, taking his surprisingly rough hand. He helped me up and I brushed my midnight black hair out of my face. I often took a somewhat threatening form nowadays. Less people bug you if you have three ear-piercings in both ears, a stud, another stud in your nose, two in your eyebrow, and are decked out in black with a cloak that billows out behind you if you walk right.

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you doing here?" the mysterious man asked.

See? People respect you if you've got the right look.

"Oh, I'm on my way to see the Headmaster," I said casually. No matter how much I found this man attractive, I couldn't let him know what I was there for.

"I see, you're trying to get into the order."

Well, would you look at that? Cute and smart! Big bonus!

"Yes," I said professionally, secretly hoping he'd hold out his arm to escort me.

"Well, I'm on my way to see him as well, care to join me?" I smiled and nodded, though he didn't lend me his arm. Well, I knew he wouldn't, but you never know. We walked up that last step (yes I fell with one-step left, I swear the castle hates my guts!) and entered the school.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks," I said. "But if you call me 'Nymphadora', I'll have to kill you. I go by Tonks."

"Alright Tonks," the man said.

"Well?" I said after a minute of silence had passed.

He jumped and stared at me, an eyebrow cocked. Not so smart then.

"What's your name?" I pressed.

"Actually, I'm already in the order, and I therefore, am not allowed to tell you my name." He looked frightened of offending me.

"Oh, well—I'm an auror, so does that count for anything?"

He shook his head, "But if it makes you feel any better I hope you do make it."

That brightened me up, "Thanks Mystery Dude."

He laughed. It was one of those laughs that you can tell people really need once in awhile too. His laugh just made me evermore determined to join the Order. I had to know is name!

"Well, here we are, you can go first, since what I'm dealing with may take time," he muttered a password that sounded like 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum' which is a goofy password, but the gargoyle jumped aside to admit me.

I decided I didn't need this guise in front of Dumbledore, that and it might hurt my chances of getting to be in the order. I scrunched up my nose and heard the clatter of all my rings falling to the floor. My hair lengthened and turned a light brown, my skin going back to a more natural color as opposed to ghostly white.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Much better."

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" He nearly shouted in shock as I summoned my rings into my hand before returning them to a pouch I kept hidden in my pocket.

"You didn't honestly think I'd go in to talk to The Dumbledore like that did you?" He did, I'll bet anything on it!

"Well good luck," he said avoiding my question. I nodded and headed up the stairs, knocking softly on the door at the top.

"Come in," called a voice that sounded tired.

In I came, looking much more professional now.

"Hello Professor," I said.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you back at Hogwarts so soon, Nymphadora?" Damn, how'd he know that? I had to exercise control from snapping out that I hated being called that.

"Well, I'm an auror now," that's right got my license about three months ago! (That's what you get for graduating early!) "And I'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix to help battle against You-Know-Who." There got it all out. Fast, simple, and strait to the point, just the way I like it. But you know Dumbledore, always doing something unexpected. He sat there shaking his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Tonks, but I can't allow you to join our efforts."

My jaw dropped. "Professor, I—I mean, I don't understand! I've got the skills, and plenty of great disguises! I mean, that guy down there didn't even realize what I was until I changed! And I know that my being a Metamorphmagus would be a major weapon, seeing as there are only three accounted for in the whole of Britain!"

"Miss Tonks, take no offense to this please. I am not trying to insult your skills, and yes you're right, having a Metamorphmagus would be a major advantage, but I'm afraid you're just too young. I'm sorry to say that I don't hope you'll ever end up being old enough. Hopefully the war will be over by the time you are. But nineteen is too ripe. You're just starting life; take a shot at it before you decide this is the life for you."

Too young. That's all I ever was: too this, too that. No matter what I did! It was even more disappointing knowing that I wouldn't get to learn the stranger's name.

"Alright, Professor, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Rest assured, it is never a waste of time to talk to you,"

"Thank-you, Professor, have a good day," I said dully and left. I came out through the gargoyle to find the mystery man waiting. He stood there with his soft gray eyes searching my face for a reaction.

"I guess I'll never know your name then," I said looking to the floor.

"Why didn't he let you in?" The gray eyes were of concern.

"I'm only seventeen, I guess that's too young for him," saying it only made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm twenty-two,"

"How old were you when you joined?"

"Twenty,"

"Well, I would hate to say I wanted this war to last long." He nodded and sighed, "I'd really like to know your name." I added and he looked up.

"You seem like a nice girl, you wouldn't want a guy like me." He said and walked quickly up the stairs. Just like that this guy was out of my life. I re-pierced myself and went back outside heading for the ministry, where my work piled up every second I was away.

Days went by and I always secretly hoped the war would last till my twenty-first birthday at least. I know, I'm horrible, but it's what I wanted. Then, two months after my twentieth birthday, a marvelously terrible thing happened. Yeah, I contradict myself a lot, but it was happy and horrid at the same time! I hadn't known the Potters, nor had I known Peter Pettigrew. All I know is I found myself being called out to search high and low for my mother's "dearest cousin" Sirius Black.

Well, we caught him and my mother was amazed to learn that he'd killed all those innocent people. Apparently she wasn't the only one, though. Owl upon owl swooped in asking if we were completely sure Black had done it. Course, I learned later that these were all ex-girlfriends he'd had in school. It was the first time I was really reminded of the mysterious man. I had decided that the guy had a commitment issue and Sirius obviously had one, not that it mattered. The war was over and I was never going to find the name of that strangely kind man, not that I wouldn't try.

Years passed and I found myself wishing at times the war had not ended only to scold myself for thinking such a terrible thought. So much death had come, but excitement was what I looked forward to for work. We were overloaded with aurors now and there wasn't enough excitement. Maybe a few anti-muggle busts here and there but nothing really out there.

Then it happened. I was eating breakfast in my lonely apartment one morning when I got this owl. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Not-Nymphadora-Or-I'll-Kill-You,_

_I don't know if you're still interested in helping the Order against Voldemort, or if_

_you believe what the ministry has to say on the matter, but if you are interested,_

_Professor Dumbledore has asked me to contact anyone I thought might join up._

_Please return your answer by this owl only. Hoping to see you again,_

"_Mystery Dude"

* * *

_

_**So what do you think? Keep it going? I'd like to have your opinion (at least one good review and maybe another few to keep this going!) Thanks:-D **_


	2. Remus Lupin

All I Wanted

CHAPTER ONE

**Disclaiming again...**

_**I've decided to continue!!! (Yay me!) Please review!!!

* * *

**_

I replied to the letter feverishly saying I'd gladly help Dumbledore, as long as no one at the ministry found out, I'd be golden. I attached the messy letter to the owl and sent it on its way immediately. I couldn't get the letter out of my mind all day. It was Sunday, so I didn't have to go to work. Nope, instead I got to sit around praying that I'd be replied to by nightfall.

* * *

I was just going to go get ready for bed when I heard a crack come from outside my back door. Living on the first floor did have its advantages. I took my wand from my pocket and walked cautiously towards the glass door. I could just make out the tall dark figure standing undecidedly outside the door. Some bad guy, standing within my full view. Then the figure did something unexpected: he knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" I called out throwing my voice so it came from the opposite corner.

"Mystery Dude," the voice answered. I practically ran to the door.

"Hello, Tonks," the man said. He still had the attractive looks I'd seen so long ago, though now he had faint gray mixed in with his fair brown hair, but no wrinkles damaged his skin. Actually he shouldn't even had gray in his hair, he was only thirty-six right? Whatever, the gray made him look more professional.

"Hello," I said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I don't invite strangers into my home," I said, smiling slyly.

"Remus Lupin," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Remmy,"

He smiled dangerously, "Don't call me Remmy." All right, a sense of humor!

"Okay, I can respect that," I said remembering my own "special" name and gesturing for him to enter.

"Stay," he commanded.

"Who're you talking to?" I asked looking out the door. A big black dog sat on the mat in front of my door. It was a really cute dog too, and I couldn't see how Remus could possibly leave him outside. Even if it was the middle of July.

"Ah, he can come in," I said reaching out and scratching the dog behind its ears.

"Are you sure? He can get a little—excited." Too late the dog charged in nudging Remus in the leg hard.

"Sorry," he said to the dog.

"Did you seriously just apologize to the dog?" I laughed out, shutting the door.

"Tonks, are you sure you want to join the Order?" Remus blurted out.

"Yes, I'm positive, why?" I asked completely befuddled by his outburst.

"Because I need a safe place for my—uh—dog to stay. My house is too small."

"What's that got to do with the Order?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Hey, I may act like a blonde every now and then, but I'm not stupid.

"Can that just wait? I just needed a favor for a little while," the dog nudged him again, somewhat angrily.

"It's fine with me, but I don't know how your dog seems with it," I said staring at the dog, looking for some telltale sign of something being off. It's not as if I knew what I was looking for.

"He'll be fine, won't you?" He looked imploringly at the dog which groaned in response. That dog seemed weirder every second.

"So, about the Order?" I asked deciding the dog could wait.

"Right, well, you've heard of the Triwizard Tournament and its outcome?"

"Yes, it was horrible about that accident with Diggory--"

"It was no accident," Remus said gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Cedric was murdered, by Voldemort," I shuddered violently at the name. It sent shivers down my spine, but it made me like Remus even better for being able to say the name aloud.

"How do you know this?"

"Harry Potter told Dumbledore the entire ordeal. The headmaster is rushing to get all the old recruits back into a more—secretive Order, because Fudge thinks Harry is crying out for attention and Dumbledore is losing it. I was told to contact all of the old crew and I thought you might like to join."

"I'm still on the whole murder thing here," I said scratching my head, my fluffy blonde hair (I go blonde most Sundays) getting knotted between my fingers.

"Dumbledore'll have to explain that to you later, I've gotta go and meet another old friend right now," he looked at his worn watch. "In fact I'm late. I'll see you later Tonks!"

"But what's the dog's--" Remus apparated away. "Poor guy, he looks tired enough as it is." I said aloud. The dog nodded, then stopped abruptly when it saw me looking at it.

"You are one strange dog," I said more to myself than the dog. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. What does matter is what on earth am I going to call you? You don't even have a collar! Crap!" I said hitting my hand to my forehead. "The friggin' landlord hates animals! At least he's a muggle." That's right, the landlord hates animals, but worse, he hates me. God only knows what'll happen if he found the dog. If it were a cat it wouldn't have been a problem, but it wasn't a cat. It was a dog. A big ass dog at that.

I chose to put the landlord out of my mind for now and set myself to making the dog a bed. Being a witch, one would think I could do this easily, but that wasn't the case. I discovered that night that this dog was incredibly picky. He refused to sleep on the big dog bed I conjured and jumped onto my small couch instead. My couch is white, shocking isn't it? But the dog's fur was black.

"Get off of there! You'll shed all over it and the landlord'll know you're here! D'you want to get caught?" The dog stood up for a second, turned around in a full circle then plopped back down again, staring at me as if challenging me.

"All right, I can play this game," I said, scrunching my nose and making my hair shorter and my muscles stronger. I looked like one of the buff chicks that came on for exercise commercials during the break whenever my dad was watching the game. I never knew what game, because mum refused to let me watch, insisting that because I was a witch I didn't need the television.

I walked over to the dog and lifted him up. It whimpered as it found itself in the air. I set him down on the ground only to have him back on the couch in a second. We repeated this little game about ten times until I gave up.

"Fine, you win, but tomorrow I'll get you," I went into my room and closed the door. It was eleven thirty, and I had to go to work at six.

* * *

_**Okay, that's all for this chapter!! Please Don't Forget to Review!!! Thanks:-D** _


	3. Black Fudge

All I Wanted

CHAPTER TWO

_**Sorry, this took a little while…ok, it has been brought to my attention that I accidentally gave Tonks two ages…that's weird…ok, but she was only seventeen when she tried to join the Order. I think that's all I messed up with…Please don't forget to review!!!**_

Four thirty—not a good hour. I leaned over and shut off my alarm, slamming my wand on the clock a little harder than I meant to. I sat up, stretched and yawned, my now fluffy blonde hair trailing down my back. I gave a moan muttered something about stupid dogs and finally started to move around the bedroom, flicking my wand so much that it looked like I had a nervous twitching problem. The bed was made (though a little messy) and my clothes (still messy) were now laid out on the bed.

I waddled into the bathroom in a daze and looked in the mirror. I squinted my eyes and my hair was at my shoulders, though it was still blonde. I couldn't change it until I was far enough away from my apartment. My eyes went from pale blue to muddy brown and my skin color deepened slightly. With that I continued my morning routine, much more normal than that first detour.

I came out of my room at five thirty all decked out in my muggle jeans, and knapsack which held my cloak and wand. I know you're all thinking I should just apparate, but my stupid landlord doesn't think I really have a job 'cause he never sees me leave in the morning, the stupid son of a gun.

"Morning," I said to the dog who stared at me with gleaming eyes from the couch. "What do dogs eat…?" I asked myself out loud scratching my head. I heard a soft thump and a padding of feet and the dog was at my side. "Fine, you can look for yourself." I said reaching in for the milk. I left the fridge open and took out a box of cereal from the cabinet.

"Find anything yet?" I asked the dog lazily. A bark was the response I was given. "Shh! The landlord'll hear you!" I said clamping my hand over the dog's snout. The dog's gentle black eyes stared into mine. They look somewhat ghostly. I let go and the dog nudged something in the fridge. On closer inspection I discovered it was bacon.

"That's a classic, why didn't I think of that?" I laughed pulling the bacon out of the fridge and sticking them onto a plate. A quick tap of my wand and the bacon was done. "Here you go," I said throwing a piece to the dog, which did a back flip to catch it before it hit the ground.

He munched loudly on the piece while I did up my cereal and sat down at the table, carrying the rest of the bacon over with me. "Remus had better be back soon, I can't afford a ton of bacon."

I left my house at quarter of and walked purposefully in front of the landlord's place before turning down several alleyways and finally apparating into my office.

"Just in time, Miss Tonks," said my partner, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was holding a stopwatch.

"Well, I'm puppy sitting for a friend." I said sitting down at my desk, pushing aside various photos of Sirius Black to make room for my report on my findings of how he could have escaped, and flinging my cloak around my shoulders.

"I thought your landlord didn't allow pets?" Kingsley narrowed his eyes, "You'll get kicked out of your apartment."

"No, I won't, the dog is huge, meaning it has a huge bladder, right?"

"Wrong," Kingsley said shaking his head.

"Oh," I said thinking to myself for a few minutes. The thought had seemed logical at the time.

"Kingsley, I'm gonna have to go home for a few minutes at noonish."

He grunted, "Some pet sitter."

Just then about fifty paper birds came whizzing into the office, knocking down three pictures of Black manically laughing, two of which came into our room.

Kingsley opened the notes while I put the pictures back on the wall. "Is it some sort of big lead on Black?" Our information had stopped coming in. The guy seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Meeting in Fudge's office at noon," he said glaring at the note.

"What's it about?" I asked allowing myself to grow an extra foot to read the notes myself.

"It's about Dumbledore and the Potter kid," Kingsley responded and I shrank back down in shock. Hadn't Remus mentioned Potter being in some sort of trouble?

"Poor dog," I remarked as Kingsley and I returned to our work.

* * *

Noon rolled around and all the aurors began making their way towards Fudge's office. But once we were on the elevator we realized we weren't the only group headed there. I spotted some well-known Obliviators and some people from the experimental charms group. I even saw Arthur Weasley and his son, Bill in the crowd.

"Bill, aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?" I shouted making my way through the crowd.

"Hey, Tonks, how've you been?" He said turning around, making a mental note of how good Bill looked with long hair. "I transferred back to England, Egypt was getting a little boring."

"So, who is she?" Bill's ears turned pink.

"Who?" he said stuttering.

"You've got a girlfriend and you don't want to stay away from her!" I laughed out and punched his shoulder.

We had made our way into the office, which had been magically magnified to fit the entire ministry. I said goodbye to Bill and headed over to the auror section, sitting between Kingsley and Mary Schoff. Fudge huffed into the room and everyone went silent.

"Well, I trust you all heard about the mishappenings of the Triwizard Tournament. I would just like to inform you all that the ministry is upping its role in the teachings at Hogwarts, seeing as Professor Dumbledore is unable to keep a constantly sturdy hand in what goes on at that school." There was an outburst by many people at this, mostly in disbelief in what Fudge was saying, "I know this news is shocking, but it is what it is. Now, we will be taking volunteers for a teaching position at Hogwarts in addition to working here. Do we have any takers?" I couldn't even see the hand that Fudge called on, several (including my own) had gone up.

"Alright, that is all, oh and before you leave, remember where your allegiance lies." Fudge stepped down from his stool and began talking to an extremely flabby looking woman with pointed fingers and chubby cheeks.

"That was odd," I commented as we left.

"Very strange," Mary stated. "I don't think that Fudge gave us the whole story."

"No, he didn't, I'm sure that there's more to it, Dumbledore is brilliant." Said Kingsley firmly, "I remember in the Order back when Voldemort was around how he tackled every problem that came our way."

"Yes," said Mary almost dreamily. "If only the Order had stayed around a bit longer."

"That's a horrible thought Schoff," Kingsley hissed.

"I know, but still, we were all so close, like a family,"

"What if it did start again?" I asked narrowly.

"Nonsense," said Mary shaking her head.

"The Order shall only return when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns, and that, thank Merlin, could never happen," Kingsley said matter-of-factly. I shrugged off the subject. I could always get them to join later.

I looked at my watch. "Jeez, I gotta take care of the dog!" and with that I apparated home.

I cracked into my kitchen where I was greeted with a shout of "Merlin's Beard!"

My wand was out in a flash, "Who the Hell are y--"

My words caught in my throat. I was staring into the face of Sirius Black.

_**That's the end of that little chapter!!! Please don't forget to review:-D**_


	4. Infamous Secrets

All I Wanted

CHAPTER THREE

_**Okay, first thanks to my reviewers!!! Next, let's continue with the story, with our dear friend Sirius!!!

* * *

**_

My wand was aimed at his heart the next second when I found myself staring at his. Wait, Azkaban prisoners don't get to keep their wands…we usually give them to close friends as a memory of the person. What the HELL?

"Where did you get that?" I asked harshly keeping my fear at the back of my head. This was just like the old days, catching the remaining Death Eaters hadn't been easy and most of them were let off, but you had to keep fear away when you were near them, they were like dementors almost.

Anyway, Black didn't respond when I asked him. Probably killed the bloke who the ministry had given it to.

"I said, where did you get that?" I said again starting to lose my patience.

"Where did I get what?" Oh, so now he was trying to fool me! Knock me off my trail! Well he was obviously protecting someone (most likely himself).

"Your wand," I said not taking my eyes off of his.

"Ah, well you see, it's a rather amusing story,"

"I'm sure it is to a murderer," I said, heat rising to my cheeks.

"No, a murderer would most likely find it a dull story at most," what was Black playing at?

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked defensively.

"Not if you're my cousin, Andromeda's daughter, no. Probably clumsy like hell, though," he said with an amusing chuckle, a sloppy grin splashed across his face.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Remus," he said simply.

"Remus? You mean the dog's owner, the guy from the Order?"

"Well, I don't know about 'owner' but, well yeah,"

"I don't believe this!" I said shaking my head, wand still raised.

"You should," said a voice from behind me. One that I recognized at that.

I spun around and found myself facing Remus Lupin, his wand out.

"You traitor! I trusted you!" These words had a strange effect on him, and he grimaced as if he'd heard them before many times.

"And I trusted you, Sirius, to not change form until I came back with Dumbledore!" He scolded Sirius.

"Well, I wouldn't have changed back if I had been let out this morning!" Sirius said staring accusingly at me. "Honestly, a real dog would've given you like twenty presents!"

"Sorry," I said blushing. Wait, now I was apologizing to a murderer?

Sirius just waved a hand at my apology, shaking his head, his floppy black hair following the movement of his head.

"What has Fudge been training his aurors to do anyway?" Sirius asked suddenly after several moments of awkward silence.

"Wha--?"

"You have strict orders to attack me on sight, now you're stuck here with me and good old Remus here until we get Dumbledore," Sirius chuckled. Bloody attention span…

* * *

Five minutes later, I was sitting on my couch in between Black and Remus, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive at the scene.

"You do realize, I'm due back at my office right? Someone'll come looking for me,"

"Don't worry, we already have two other aurors at your work place who're with us already. They'll know what's going on," Remus assured me.

"Great, who?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is one, and the other is Mary Schoff," Black supplied. "Friends from the old Order," he added.

"How ironic," I said icily.

"Did it just get cold in here, Remus?" Black asked, smiling at me. "Because I feel a very nasty chill."

"Yes, Sirius, as a matter of fact, I did feel a little breeze come in just now," said Remus sitting up a little straiter (the guy was stiff as a board for some reason, and he looked paler than usual). "It could have something to do with the open door, though."

Black and I swiveled around to face Dumbledore as he entered my—messy—apartment.

"Sirius, Remus, good to see you both again so soon. You as well Nymphadora," Dumbledore said smiling at me as he stepped over a pile of books and a few old socks.

"Professor, you know how much I hate that name!"

"Yes, and we all know how much Voldemort hates his name of Tom, but that doesn't stop me when we're talking now does it?" I flinched at the sound of You-Know-Who's name.

"Hang on, you talk to You-Know-Who?"

"No, I suppose I should've used past tense there," said Dumbledore thinking over what he had said. "Well, you know why I'm here, but I don't think you know why Sirius is here, do you?"

"Umm—no, I've got no clue why an infamous prisoner has been living at my house. I'd like to know why I've been lied to though," I said and Sirius let out a laugh.

"You are just like your mother!"

"Me? No, she's a nasty old prick of a woman now. Although I think she was drunk when she named me,"

He laughed again, "Well, she was a tad over the top when she choose your name, but that's about it."

"Well, that's reassuring,"

"Anytime," replied Black.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we returned our attention to him. "Now, Nymphadora," he said firmly. "You were on call when Sirius was taken in correct?" I nodded, "Good, then you remember what was going on. Now, I've brought with me some Veritaserum, the truth potion. You know what it does, I'm sure. Sirius, if you would," Black sighed and mumbled something about the taste of the potion before downing it in one gulp. A glazed look came over him and it was rather unnerving to see.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Dumbledore said clearly.

"No," said Black. I stared. That's what we had been told by the ministry. That's one of the reasons we arrested Black.

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew," a nasty look came over Black's face.

"But you killed him," I interrupted.

"I wish," was the reply I got. "The little rat turned into his animagus form and sliced off his finger just after blowing the street apart." Any thoughts of arresting Black were whipped from my mind.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I can't believe this is happening!" A wave of guilt flowed over me. I had been the one to actually cuff him! I had sealed his doom to Azkaban for all those years!

"It wasn't your fault," said Sirius, still under the influence of the potion. "Crouch had never liked me at school anyway. I can't say that I'm sorry he's gone." That was harsh, but I let it go. Crouch had always considered me a mistake, an explosion waiting to happen; only he had used fancier words.

* * *

_**I know, this isn't the best chapter, but Tonks had to get the story explained sooner or later!!! Please, please REVIEW:-D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Rebels

**I disclaim anything recognized here as not mine!**

**I think I've delayed this story long enough, now on with the show!**

As the effects of the Veritaserum wore off of Sirius, the meaning of his words began to strike me. He had spent twelve years in Azkaban simply because no one ever thought to give him a chance to defend himself. My faith in the Ministry and Auror Office had just shrunk into about nothing. Apparently my mood showed in my hair color.

"No need to become blue all of a sudden," Sirius said, ruffling my shoulder-length blue hair. "What's done is done; you were just following your orders,"

"Doesn't feel like much of an excuse," I muttered, folding my arms. "I'm sorry, Sirius,"

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Now that we have that little bit of complication out of the way, we can move onto more pressing matters," Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together. He had seated himself on a chair that he conjured and was giving the three of us one of his twinkly eye stares. Someday I was going to learn how he did that.

"What sort of thing did you have in mind, Sir?" Remus asked, sounding slightly wary if anything.

"Well, for starters, we still need a safe place for Sirius to reside," Dumbledore said. "Unless Nymphadora would not mind extending an invitation?" I recognized an order when I saw one no matter what form it was in.

"No problem," I replied, swallowing any remarks I was ready to make about my name. "As long as he doesn't draw the attention of the landlord, we're good,"

"Wonderful." Dumbledore replied. "Now, we also need to discuss finding a new Headquarters. I'm afraid that Hogwarts is no longer an option, I've just received word that our minister will be choosing someone from the Ministry to take a teaching position at Hogwarts,"

"He already has," I said quickly. "Some dumpy little woman who looks sort of like a toad," Sirius sniggered, a reaction I had had to conceal while at the Ministry.

"This isn't funny, Sirius, we don't know who this woman is or how she will behave at the school. Chances are she will be loyal to Fudge," Remus reprimanded. His smartness of the point changed my opinion of the situation quickly. That and he was kind of cute when he was serious.

"Lighten up, Moony; remember the only thing we could keep last time was our laughter? I don't intend on leaving it out this time,"

"I am afraid, Sirius, that Remus is right in this instance," Dumbledore sighed. "Until we know more about this person, we cannot afford to underestimate her," Sirius shrugged then nodded. "Now, do any of you three have any ideas about Headquarters?"

"My mother's house," Sirius answered smoothly. "If it hasn't been cursed to not let me enter, I own the place,"

"Then I will suggest it to some other members," Dumbledore agreed, standing up. The three of us stood as well. "Now, Nymphadora, I believe that you will be missed if you do not return to the Ministry soon," his eyes did the annoying twinkle thing again and I nodded. "Sirius, you must remain in this apartment until we can find time to visit your old home. Perhaps Kingsley and Nymphadora will be able to work out a time sometime today,"

"I'll do my best sir," I replied.

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "I will see the three of you later," he walked out the door and apparated away before any of us could say another word.

"Well," Remus said, standing. "I suppose I should head out as well,"

"Me too, with my luck Fudge'll have decided on a roll call while I've been gone," I stood and changed my hair back to its short, violet self.

"Wait, what about me?" Sirius asked.

"Don't make a mess and you should be fine," I shrugged.

"But I'm gonna be lonely," he whined. Imagine that, a mass murderer _whining_.

"I'm not going to be gone much longer," I said, rolling my eyes. "Why don't you just write some letters or something while I'm gone? Or maybe Remus could stay with you,"

"Yeah, Moony, stay,"

"I can't," Remus said. "I'm sure you'll survive a couple of hours by yourself,"

Sirius folded his arms but stayed seated on the couch. "I'll write to Harry then," he said, sticking his nose in the air.

"Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually care a great deal about Harry, seeing as he is my godson," Sirius pouted.

"Okay, write your letter, now I really do have to go," I said, looking at my watch. "I'm sure you can let yourself out Remus? Once Sirius is settled?" Remus nodded and waved his hand telling me I could go and I apparated right into my office.

"This time you really did go over the clock," Kingsley said from his desk. He wasn't even holding a stopwatch this time. "What took so long? Your friend's dog constipated?"

"No," I muttered. "Just had a bit of trouble getting him back in the house is all. He's not very comfortable being by himself for very long. I think its separation anxiety,"

"Bring him into the office then," Kingsley suggested. "I won't report you or anything,"

"I'm not bringing a huge black dog into a Ministry office," I put extra emphasis on the word 'Ministry' and gave Kingsley a pointed stare.

"What if it were a regular office?"

"Then maybe," I said.

Kingsley put up a silencing charm and shut the door so it wouldn't look suspicious if someone were to walk by. Then he turned and folded his large arms, placing a questioning look on his serious face. "Out with it,"

"Out with what?" I asked, innocently.

"He's living with you isn't he? They tried to get him to stay with me but I get visitors too often. That and I'm not much of a dog person." He accused.

"Bravo, Kingsley," I said, applauding a little. "Bet'cha didn't think they'd let me in, did you?"

"I will not recommend you for secret missions of any sort," he warned me. "Knowing you, you'd probably trip over your own foot,"

"That only happened once and it wasn't even a secret mission thing, it was an anti-muggle bust and they knew we were coming. Remember?" he raised an eyebrow so I decided he must have had short term memory loss or something. "Anyway, that's not important, what Dumbledore asked me to get you to do is,"

"What does he need that he can't just ask me himself?"

"Oh, is that a hint of jealousy?" I teased. "No, he was just at my place explaining some stuff to me and he mentioned that we need to be able to get a certain mutt to his old place to see if it's still suitable for human habitation,"

"How's tonight work for you?"

"Tonight works for me, but I'm not overly busy, whereas Dumbledore is,"

"I'll get word to him. Expect us at your place tonight,"

"I'll get the drinks ready then," I smirked.

"Tonks," Kingsley growled in his deep-voiced watch-yourself tone to which I waved a hand at him.

"You know, I think Black might have gone to Zimbabwe,"

"Why there?" Kingsley asked, lifting the silencing spell and allowing the door to open a little.

"I dunno, but it's a fun word to say," I shrugged to which Kingsley rolled his eyes and returned to his paper work.

* * *

"Oh Siri, I'm home!" I sang after I shut the door to my apartment.

"You did not just call me 'Siri' did you?" he asked from the kitchen table where he was facing a blank piece of parchment.

"Why not?"

"Because it would mean I'd have to call you Nymphadora," he replied with a wicked grin.

"Touché," I growled. "So, how's the letter writing going?"

"It isn't," he replied, frustrated. "Any ideas on what to write?"

"Sorry, I've never met him," I replied, shaking my head, my hair lengthening to match Sirius' color of black. "What does he look like?"

"Green eyes, messy black hair…like his father I suppose,"

"Like this?" I asked, scrunching my nose. I had only seen a couple of pictures of James Potter and I'd never seen Lily. Apparently Sirius could tell because he burst out laughing. "No need to be rude about it," I muttered, conjuring a mirror. Two seconds later I was laughing alongside him. I had a boy's face with a girl's body. "Okay, why don't you just tell me about him instead?"

"That might work better," Sirius agreed, sobering himself. "He's very stubborn for starters and probably won't like being kept in the dark the way Dumbledore is keeping him out now,"

"So write to him to be patient and not do anything you'd've done," I replied with a shrug. "Oh and before I forget," I began as Sirius finally started scribbling something on the parchment. "Kingsley is coming over tonight with Dumbledore so we can test out whether or not you can still get into your mother's house."

"Great," Sirius' voice practically dripped with sarcasm. "How's your mum by the way?"

I shrugged. "She ignores her side of the family the way they ignore her,"

"That's Andy for you," Sirius responded. "What does she do for a living in any case? Or is it just your father that works?"

"Mum works as a translator between certain magical creatures and wizards," I said. "Dad works as a lawyer to represent certain magical creatures,"

"Which ones?" Sirius inquired.

"Merpeople, usually, but they also work with goblins and the higher ranked elves,"

"What elves? You mean house elves?"

"No, the free ones, they're a cross between human and merperson but they've got a completely different language. They live close to, but not in, bodies of water,"

"Bizarre,"

"You said it," I muttered. "When d'you think Kingsley and Dumbledore'll get here?"

"I'd say about now," Sirius replied, pointing out the door.

I stood up and opened the door, a little clumsily I'll admit, and called for them to come in.

"Sirius," Kingsley acknowledged.

"Kingsley," Sirius replied. They shook hands briefly and then Dumbledore took the stage.

"Are you ready, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Always ready for anything, professor," Sirius replied, standing up straight and sending a wink my way.

This could very possibly end up being the most eventful night I'd had in a long time…

**There, that's the end of chapter five! I hope it was as good as remembered (or maybe better?) Please review! Until chapter 6!**

**:-D**


End file.
